Ed Sync
by Ed Stone
Summary: The Eds become a boy band! Idea By: Ed-icky!
1. Ed Sync

ED*Sync  
Written By: D.Stone  
Idea By: Ed-icky  
  
(D.Stone here, another fanfic, makes nine fanfics though this fanfic is different. This fanfic's idea came from a person called Ed-icky, and this will be the first Ed-icky fanfic. Also look for the sequel, called Battle of the Eds, enjoy Ed-icky's fanfic, ED*Sync. Also look for the song again Double D to 3-D)  
  
Another day in cul-de-sac, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy is on the sidewalk doing absolutely nothing, but waiting for something to come in mind. On the other side, Nazz was reading some magazines. "This stinks," announced Eddy, "Kevin fixing his bike, Johnny sitting, Sarah is play with dolls with Jimmy, and Nazz is read teen boy bands magazines, what is this, the Cul-De- Sac of the living dead?" "It's the curse of suborn living, Eddy, no exciting things happen here," replied Double D. Over on the other side of the side, Eddy over heard Nazz taking, "N*Sync is this best boy band!" "Did you hear that, Nazz likes boy bands," announced Eddy, "lets make a boy band, charge admission, and also get Nazz to like us, jawbreakers and Nazz," "Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, oh dear Ed, Eddy got that look on his face," announced Double D. "GRAVY!" shouted Ed. "Let's start a boy band!" announced Eddy. (Middle cut, If you have read To The Ed-Streme, these sentences look the same, sorry about that,) "But Eddy, we don't know how to sing?!" asked Double D. "What you know how to, right, remember that song, um, Double D to 3-D," asked Eddy. "That's 3- D song, oh-no, Eddy, don't, you, dare, touch, my, " replied Double D. Coming closer to Double D when he finally took off his hat. Just then Double D had 3-D clothes and guitar but he wasn't 3-D. Then Eddy took out the golden quarter and turn it a taller version of him though he look like his brother. Ed was given the Monster suit again, this time he didn't go crazy. "Its Showtime!" announced Eddy. "Kids of the Cul-de-Sac, we give you the newest band in the cul-de-sac, um, Five SquareED!" announced Eddy, "On the drums, Ed The Monster, Lead Singer and Guitarist, 3-D, and on the Electric Guitar, Eddy's Brother!" "No way, we have a band in our very own cul-de-sac," asked Nazz. "Now, with further to due, here's Five SquarED!" announced Eddy. "We like to dedicated this to a very special (girl) friend, Nazz," announced 3-D. "They dedicated that song to me!" announced Nazz, "Go Five SquarED!!!" (Starts singing Double D to 3-D, (lyrics located in Double D to 3-D)) "You rule, 3-D!!!!" shouted Nazz, "GO FIVE SQUARed!" "That's it, you heard here, Five SquarED, is the next big thing!" announced Eddy. "Yo, Guys n Gals, where's California, we need to get a concert?" asked a mysterious figure. Who is this mysterious figure, and why are they going to California. Find out in Battle Of The Eds. 


	2. Battle of the Eds

Battle Of The Eds  
Written By: D.Stone  
Idea By: Ed-icky  
  
(As we left off a visitor came to cul-de-sac. Also look for the song No  
Matter What: Eds Remix)  
  
"No way, its N*SYNC!" shouted Nazz, "Its J.C., Justin, and Lance!" "A fan in nowhere, strange," J.C. announced. "Actually I'm a fan of Five SquarED," replied Nazz. "Five Squared?" asked Justin. "Actually, it's Five SquarED,  
capitalize the "ed" at the end," announced Nazz. "So where is Five SquarED?" asked Lance. "On the stage," replied Nazz. Justin pulls on the curtain and reveals Five SquarED. "So tell me names, Five SquarED," asked  
J.C. "Well I'm Eddy's Brother, he's 3-D, and he's Ed the Monster,"  
announced Eddy's Brother. "Okay how about challenge, your band against 3*Sync," announced Justin. "What's 3*Sync?" asked Nazz. "It's only J.C.,  
Justin, and me, therefore 3 singers, 3*Sync," replied Lance. "Challenge  
accepted," announced 3-D.  
The Challenge… "Okay will go first," announced Lance.  
(Starts singing, Its Gonna Be Me) "Wow, there good," announced 3-D. "Let's go," announced Eddy's Brother,  
"and here is Five SquarED!" (Starts Singing No Matter What: Eds Remix(lyrics located in No Matter What:  
Eds Remix) "Whoa there good," announced 3*Sync "Once again Five SquarED!" announced  
Eddy's Brother. "We declare victory to Five SquarED," announced J.C.  
An hour later…" Hey dorks, you miss Five SquarED!" announced Kevin. "Oh  
really," asked Eddy.  
The Ed 


	3. No Matter What: Eds Remix

No Matter What: Eds Remix  
Written By: D. Stone  
Original Song By: Siegler n' Goldfine  
  
How to cover this  
After all been through  
To prepare, now on opposite sides  
From the very start  
With honor we duel  
Watch each other's back  
And we battle with pride  
We are close then brothers  
Now we fight against each other  
Chorus:  
No matter what  
Who let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
Were in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what  
It's been you and me  
Hanging out and playing games  
Everything couldn't get this hard  
Time's running out  
And there's so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a scam  
We'll show them what were made of  
As we fight for the jawbreakers we love  
And we'll be friends till the very end  
Repeat Chorus  
I don't want to give up  
But I'll never give in  
Don't want to fight my best friend  
But with so much at stake  
I can't just walk away  
And I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change  
Repeat Chorus X2 


End file.
